Puncture Wounds
by Stony22
Summary: After Tony watches an episode of Steve's favorite show and learns the reason behind why he enjoys it so much, Tony devises a plan to satisfy his fiance's kink. When the time finally comes to make it a reality, however, they run into the last man they wanted to see.


"Damn it feels good to have some down time, doesn't it Steve?" Tony sighed in contentment as they spooned on the couch, the genius taking the role of the little spoon.

"Shh, I want to watch the show, it's at the good part," Steve moved his left hand from Tony's stomach and put his index finger on his fiancé's mouth without taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"Steve, all they do is fuck in this show… We could be watching porn right now and you could be fucking my brains out!" Tony whined loudly, but Steve simply ignored him until he quit bitching.

Twenty minutes later, the show was over and Tony could feel something poking him. He immediately realized what it was, and a big grin developed on his face. As much as the show bored him, he always loved Steve's bodily reaction to it.

"Okay, I have to ask this; why do you always get a hard on from this show? I mean I get that 'True Blood' is basically all people fucking and it can be hot sometimes, but porn really never helps you get it up. There's more to it than the fucking, and I know it. Now spill it," Tony demanded in a teasing tone, and when he turned his head to look at Steve he noticed a blush spread across the blonde's face.

"I just think the idea of a vampire with a human is just… I don't know, hot I guess. The bond that they have after the vampire drinks the human's blood is really cool, and to be honest I wouldn't mind having one of them take ownership of me," the blonde grinned as he nipped at Tony's neck, eliciting a small gasp from the smaller man.

"I know a way we can actually act this out, Steve, and make it the real deal. Well, almost, except I won't actually be dead and my fangs will be fake. But whatever that's not the point. I'll be back in an hour," Tony swiftly got off the couch, pressed a kiss to Steve's lips and rushed out of the room.

"Tony, where are you going!" Steve yelled out from his position on the couch, but his partner was already out of earshot and didn't hear the blonde's call.

Tony took the elevator to the roof, activated his Iron Man bracelets and within seconds the red and gold suit attached to him and he took off into the late afternoon sky, the sun's light replaced by darkness. He flew to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and before he landed he activated the latest upgrade to the suit, which was an aura of energy that made him invisible. He didn't think he'd be using it so soon, especially since it was still in beta mode, but Tony figured the best way to sneak in and out of the building was to try it out.

He landed at the back of the building, punched in a code to a secret door located on the ground, and snuck inside. The door led down to the basement, where a vault containing special serums developed by S.H.I.E.L.D's top scientists were held.

"Jarvis, crack the code to the vault," Tony whispered, though no one was in the room with him; it appeared that all of the scientists had gone home for the evening, which surprised him, as he assumed Fury would never let anyone have time off during the holidays.

Jarvis did as he was told, and Tony quickly stepped inside. He knew that the last time he was down in the lab with Bruce he'd seen two peculiar serums in the making, and he hoped that they were ready. When he walked to the back of the cold room, Tony saw a large box filled with the two serums, along with several safety needles sitting alongside them. He quickly snatched up a vial of each serum, along with two needles, and rushed out of the building and back into the sky.

"Tony, where did you go? You missed another episode! It was great too, Sookie and Eric finally slept together! I didn't think that it was going to happen. I think they'd be better together than her and Bill, I don't like him very much," Steve looked over at Tony, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I was out getting things to make your dream come true, so calm down. And come on, we all knew that Sookie and Eric would hook up… It's a drama for Christ's sake, what else do you expect to happen! Now that my little rant's over, do you want to be my human or not?" the brunet asked as he tapped his right foot and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Tony, there is no way we can actually act this out. If you wear fangs and bite me, I'll bleed to death, and I don't know about you but I really don't want to die because of a stupid fantasy I had," Steve snapped, feeling a bit hurt by Tony making a mockery of his favorite television show.

"No you won't. I saw some scientists working on two interesting serums a few months back, and they finished them. After we inject ourselves, we'll be able to role play as long as you want," Tony responded with a smirk as he pulled out the vials and needles from his sweatshirt pocket.

"Whoa… I'm not going to let you inject me with something that I have no idea what it is or what it does. And how did you get the- Don't tell me you broke into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters just now," Steve slapped his forehead in exasperation; he hated when Tony pulled these kind of stunts, especially so close to home where Fury could come at any moment.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But that's not the important thing here! Focus on the fact that I'm going to be able to give you what you want! Now what the serum I want to inject you with actually prevents you from dying from blood loss… I think it constantly replenishes the blood supply so you can bleed out but not suffer any substantial injuries. Don't ask me how it works, because I have no clue, but I know it does. There was a massive supply of it and it was in the vault with the other approved serums. And the one that I'm going to shoot myself up with prevents me from getting sick from eating blood… Imagine that. You game?" Tony asked excitedly as he sat next to Steve and looked at him hopefully.

"Now you're sure that this is going to be okay?" Steve asked quietly as thoughts of Tony biting into his neck flashed through his mind, causing his cock to harden.

"Yes I'm sure. It was in the approved serums storage vault so I don't think there are going to be any risks… Now come on, let's get started, there's more to this than just injections!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of gloves, a tourniquet and a tiny bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean the injection site.

Steve allowed Tony to prepare his arm and give him the shot; he'd seen his fiancé inject himself intravenously several times after a few unpleasant hospital visits, and he trusted him completely. He knew that Tony would never hurt him on purpose, and if he accidentally stuck him a few times it wouldn't bother him; since he healed so quickly it was never much of a problem.

After helping Steve, Tony gave himself a shot of the serum that would prevent him from getting sick and walked out of the room to dispose of the medical waste into a hazardous material box. He came back, gave his partner a kiss on the lips and sat next to him.

"Now that we have that taken care of, it's time to find a place to act out your fantasy… Jarvis, where is the nearest vampire club?" the brunet asked the A.I., and Steve looked at him in complete shock.

"There are places for this? But Tony, what if people see us?" Steve questioned, his voice laced with fear and surprise.

"Don't worry. These places are underground and super secretive. If the word gets out that these exist then it's going to ruin it for everyone. And believe me, no one wants that. If everyone had my technology they'd be able to find these clubs, but luckily no one does!" Tony said reassuringly, putting Steve's mind a little at ease.

"Sir, the closest club is in the Bronx. It is located in a region with a high crime rate, and I highly recommend that you do not visit it," Jarvis warned, his British voice taking on an almost concerned tone.

"We're still going, Jarvis. We'll just take my shitty car that I use for these kinds of occasions… Give me the coordinates on the way. I just need to put on some makeup and we'll head out. Good thing you have a necro kink, otherwise I wouldn't have the materials for this. Now put on some clothes that don't make you look like the ninety year old man you are and then we'll be all set," Tony directed as he grabbed Steve by the hand and led him into the bedroom so they could prepare for the great night ahead of them.

As they drove to the club, Steve broke out into a cold sweat. He was nervous about getting caught, scared that something terrible would happen, and worst of all he was afraid that he would be disappointed. Steve had been thinking about vampires for the past few months since he started watching shows about them, and while he knew that Tony would show him a good time he still wasn't sure if it would be as enjoyable as he imagined.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Tony asked as he took the keys out of ignition of the jalopy and opened the vehicle door.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm ready," Steve answered tentatively as he got out of the car and walked hand in hand with his partner.

"It's going to be fine, Steve. No need to worry about it. I'll get my fangs, take you into a special room and fuck you senseless. I'm going to give you everything that you need, and you know that. Now put on your collar, my precious pet," Tony purred as he snapped the "Stark's Bitch" collar around Steve's neck and pulled on the metal chain attached to it.

They walked down a dingy, terrifying alleyway until they found the door to the club. Tony knocked on it six times, which Jarvis said was the notification to the bouncer that it was safe to let people in, and the door opened. The two men quickly stepped inside, and the tall, curvy bouncer gave Tony a razor sharp pair of fangs which fit snugly against his natural teeth. He flashed a cheesy green to Steve and led him along into the vampire hangout by the pretty little chain.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the happenings around the club; every single vampire had a human of their own, and half of them were engaged in sexual acts. Some people were 69ing on the floor, others were fucking in the booths, and one couple was banging on the bar.

"That's real sanitary… Look, there are rooms all over the place, let's go into one of those where we can be alone," Tony whispered into his human's ear before dragging him along, keeping his grip tight on the chain so everyone knew Steve belonged to him.

Steve was relieved that Tony didn't want to engage in sex in the public eye like everyone else. While he was comfortable with most sexual acts since he and Tony experimented all the time, Steve still was not sold on the idea of public sex. He enjoyed going out and fucking Tony in public places, but he always wanted to make sure that no one would be watching them.

Tony led him to a room with a large, solid oak door, and when they opened it and stepped inside the two men's mouths dropped in shock. They saw a man, dressed in all black, sitting on a throne in the middle of the room, while ten attractive men and women clawed at him. He was holding up a vial and teasing the men and women around him with it, but he wouldn't allow them to have it. When he finally looked up and locked eyes with Tony and Steve, the grin on his face was replaced with an intimidating scowl.

"Stark… Rogers… What the fuck are you doing here?" Nick Fury asked, and the people surrounding him fled the room in fear, leaving the room completely empty except for the three men.

"I can easily ask the same of you, Fury. I'm here to bite Steve, lick up all of his blood and fuck him until he can't walk. He has a kink for vampires, and apparently you do too… Of all places to run into you, it's gotta be here. Can we ever catch a break from you, Jesus!" Tony exclaimed in frustration as he stared down Fury, though he noticed the black man's attention was completely on Steve.

"I own this club, Stark. Do you really think that I don't have a sex life? And how are you going to drink Rogers' blood when he'll die if you puncture his arteries? You really shouldn't be here. You have no idea what kind of shit you're getting yourself into," Nick snarled as he got up from the throne, walked over to Steve and grabbed his face with his left hand.

"Back off, he's my human. And I injected us with some of that serum you were dangling in the faces of your fuck toys. Now this may be just an assumption, which I know it's not, that you had your top scientists develop this to fulfill your vamp kink," Tony took Fury's hand off of Steve's face and yanked on the chain, bringing his lover closer to him.

"Always so observant, Stark. But, you've forgotten a key detail; when you walk into an older, stronger vampire's territory the one with more power and experience gets the human," Nick grabbed Steve by the collar and pulled him closer to him, and the blonde's cock sprang to life immediately.

Listening to both of them fighting over who got to sink their fangs deep into his flesh drove Steve crazy. The image of both Nick and Tony fucking into him while they bit into his neck was making him dizzy with lust, and he didn't know how much longer he could take the sexual tension filling the air like fog.

"Both of you… Please, both of you just fuck me," Steve pleaded in a whisper, and as soon as Nick and Tony registered his request they ripped off his clothes, leaving him vulnerable and naked in front of them.

Nick grabbed the chain of the collar and forced him down onto the ground on his back, and Steve licked his lips as he watched Fury and Tony remove their clothes. He was surprised that Nick was in such good shape, although not nearly as toned as Tony, and there was nothing he wanted more than to have both of their cocks in his ass at once.

Tony and Fury got down on the ground alongside Steve, and Tony engulfed the blonde's cock in his mouth, taking it all the way into the back of his throat. Steve felt the sharp teeth graze against his dick, and he could feel his cock bleeding slightly from Tony's fangs. Fury immediately went for Steve's thighs, spread them apart and sunk his teeth into his human's femoral artery, causing him to cry out from the pain of having his skin punctured.

As Fury lapped at the blood from the puncture wounds, however, a wave of euphoria washed over Steve. He loved the feeling of Tony's fangs on his cock, and the sensation of his blood gushing down his thigh sent a wave of desire through his body. He was a bit sad when Tony pulled off of his cock and moved up to his neck, but the moment his fiancé's fangs sank deep into his carotid artery Steve no longer missed the blowjob. Steve threw his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly as Tony and Fury drank up the droplets of blood that poured through his punctured arteries, and when he felt Tony remove his mouth and swipe up the blood with his fingers, he felt his dick twitch in excitement.

Tony smeared the blood all over his mouth before kissing Steve; he wanted his partner to taste his own life giving fluid, and when the blonde pulled away and licked it all off he bit into Steve's lower lip. Blood was gushing everywhere, and soon it was all over Steve's chin and dripping down his neck.

Fury heard Steve's loud groan when Tony punctured his lip and immediately removed his mouth from the super-soldier's thigh and moved up alongside Tony. The two men both sucked on Steve's bloody, swollen lip, and Steve closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation of both of their mouths on his.

"Steve, we're going to fuck you so hard you'll never walk again," Tony breathed into Steve's ear before he moved away from the blonde's body.

Fury pulled himself away from Steve's mouth and lay down on the ground on his back, and Tony pulled on their human's chain and forced him onto Fury's body. After they were positioned, Tony knelt down on the ground and sunk his teeth deep into Steve's right butt cheek and pulled away, allowing the blood to ooze from the wound. He swiped his fingers in the blood and rubbed it all over Nick's cock; Steve immediately put the pieces together and realized that they were using his blood as lubricant.

"J-just fuck me, please… I need your cocks inside of me, stop making your human wait," Steve sighed, and he felt Tony quickly swipe more blood from the wound on his ass to prepare for the main event.

Tony guided Nick's thick, long dick into Steve's un-prepped hole first, and then the genius positioned himself at his fiancé's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Steve cried out at the sudden intrusion into his tight ass; it burned and he'd never been stretched this far in his life, but at the same time he loved the pain and couldn't get enough. He felt blood trickle out of his ass, and he sighed in contentment as the two men pounded into him.

Nick craned his head up towards Steve's large, firm pecs and sank his fangs deep into the muscular flesh. Blood poured out of Fury's half open mouth and onto his chest, and when Steve looked down and saw the blood dripping from his body his breath caught. It was hotter and more enjoyable than he'd ever imagined, and as Nick's tongue flicked against his bloody nipple he felt Tony press himself down onto his back.

"You look so fucking hot right now, my pet…" Tony whispered into Steve's ear before he raked his teeth down the blonde's shoulders, bringing beads of blood to the surface.

The feeling of two thick cocks filling him to the brim, Fury gnashing into his chest, and Tony scraping deep lines into his back was too much for Steve, and he came with a cry, spurting cum all over Nick's chest. His semen mixed in with the blood on the black man's chest, and Nick swiped some of it up and shoved his blood and cum stained fingers into Steve's mouth, and he sucked and licked them until they were clean.

"Fuck!" Tony and Fury yelled out simultaneously as they shot their loads into Steve's body, painting the insides of the blonde's body with their warm bodily fluids.

They slowly slid out of Steve's body, and the blonde rolled off of Fury's body and onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling in a complete daze, and as he ran his fingers up and down his body he felt his blood smearing all over his dry, rough flesh. Steve loved being drenched in his own blood, and as the wounds began to close he felt a pang of sadness from the loss of feeling his blood flow out of his arteries.

He quickly returned to a state of lucidity, however, when Tony began to seize up. Before the brunet could fall to the ground, Steve got up and grabbed him, keeping him upright. Tony began to froth at the mouth, and as his body jerked and contorted Steve looked helplessly at Fury, who was also helping keep the genius in a standing position.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Steve cried out as he looked down at his lover, terrified that he would lose the love of his life forever.

Fury quickly called the medical team at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and within minutes several men showed up and loaded him onto a stretcher. As they hopped into an unmarked black van with tinted windows and headed to S.H.I.E.L.D's medical facility, Steve wondered why he couldn't just enjoy vanilla sex like everyone else.


End file.
